Dark Avengers
Dark Avengers is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Dark Avengers #189: 17 Apr 2013 Current Issue :Dark Avengers #190: 29 May 2013 Next Issue :none Status Monthly series. Final issue is #190. Characters Main Characters Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Dark Avengers #190 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Dark Avengers #189 Past Storylines Collections Hardcovers *'Dark Avengers, vol. 1: Assemble' - Collects #1-6. "Who are the Dark Avengers? Who is the Iron Patriot? The answers will shock you!" - WorldCat - ISBN 078513851X *'Dark Avengers/Uncanny X-Men: Utopia' - Collects #7-8, plus Utopia, Exodus, Uncanny X-Men #513-514, Dark X-Men: The Beginning #1-3, X-Men: Legacy #226-227, and Dark X-Men: The Confession. "Norman Osborn declares martial law and sends the Dark Avengers in to quell the riots and take down the X-Men. And that’s just the tip of the iceberg. Norman Osborn already has his own team of Avengers, and now he has his own team of mutants." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785142339 *'Dark Avengers, vol. 2: Molecule Man' - Collects #7-12. "The Dark Avengers are pitted against a foe they cannot defeat: A man with the power over every molecule in the world" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785138536 *'Siege: Dark Avengers' - Collects #13-16 & Annual #1. "After years of mystery, the secrets of the Sentry are revealed! How deep is his madness and who is really in control of him? What is the limit of his power, if any? And what deadly mystery surrounds him causing mortals and gods to tremble in fear? Plus: In the middle of Siege, Ms. Marvel and Hawkeye take center stage in a sick twisted battle, and launch their own agenda, revealing their true relationship, and their personal plans for Norman Osborn." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785148116 *'Dark Avengers Omnibus' - Collects #1-6, 9-16 & Annual #1 - WorldCat - ISBN 078515650X Trade Paperbacks *'Dark Avengers, vol. 1: Assemble' - Collects #1-6. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785138528 *'Avengers/X-Men: Utopia' - Collects #7-8, plus Utopia, Exodus, Uncanny X-Men #513-514, Dark X-Men: The Beginning #1-3, X-Men: Legacy #226-227, and Dark X-Men: The Confession. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785142347 *'Dark Avengers, vol. 2: Molecule Man' - Collects #7-12. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785138544 *'Siege: Dark Avengers' - Collects #13-16 & Annual #1. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785148124 *'Dark Avengers: The End is the Beginning' - Collects #175-183. "With the Thunderbolts lost in time, a new group steps in to replace them: the Dark Avengers! Featuring Dark Scarlet Witch, Dark Spider-Man, Trickshot, Ragnarok... and Luke Cage? But as the T-Bolts battle Dr. Doom in the past for the fate of the future, Cage learns of the Dark Avengers' deadly new mission - and Skaar, son of Hulk, discovers the team's secret agenda! As the Dark Avengers' operation sets off what will become known as The Cataclysm, things get worse when Songbird stumbles onto a conspiracy to destroy the team - plus Cage and the T-Bolts to boot!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785161724 *'Dark Avengers: Masters of Evil' - Collects #184-190. "Trapped in a dangerous world, Skaar, Moonstone and Ragnarok go to war with...the deadly Dr. Strange! And when Dr. June Covington is turned loose in Tony Stark’s Frankensteinian laboratory, who will be her first subject for “improvement”? When the Dark Avengers find the secret to returning home, can they fight their way out of King Thing’s torture pit and overcome Iron Man? As a world crumbles, what’s up Moonstone’s sleeve? The Dark Avengers may just prove evil is our only hope!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785168478 *'Dark Avengers by Brian Michael Bendis: The Complete Collection' - Collects #1-6, 9-16 & Annual #1. - Digital *'Dark Avengers, vol. 1: Assemble' - Collects #1-6. - Kindle - comiXology *'Dark Avengers, vol. 2: Molecule Man' - Collects #7-12. - Kindle - comiXology *'Siege: Dark Avengers' - Collects #13-16 & Annual #1. - comiXology History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Jeff Parker. Publishing History * Volume 1: #1-16, 2009-2010 * Volume 2: #175-190, 2012-2013 (continued from Thunderbolts) Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. News & Features * 04 Jun 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/dark-avengers-thunderbolts-jeff-parker.html Thunderbolts to Dark Avengers a 'Very Natural Transition'] * 18 Mar 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/wondercon-2012-dark-avengers-jeff-parker.html WonderCon 2012 Exclusive: Thunderbolts Becomes Dark Avengers] * 26 Jun 2009 - Evolution Revolution Part 1 * 05 Jun 2009 - Iron Patriotism: Daken * 01 Mar 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/090301-wondercon09-xmen-avengers.html WonderCon '09 - Fraction Talks Uncanny X-Men / Dark Avengers] * 22 Jan 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=19654 The Osborn Supremacy: Dark Avengers] * 22 Jan 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/010922-Dark-Avengers-Bendis.html Explaining it All: Brian Bendis Talks Dark Avengers #1] * 23 Dec 2008 - Mike Deodato Explores His Dark (Avengers) Side Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Super-Hero